Flower Print
by ReadySetStay
Summary: Renesemee is sick of the vampire life. In a desperate attempt to release herself from her forced life, she is lost and alone, until a group of vagabond vampires stumble upon her.
1. Alone

I feel the cool breeze of wind brush against my skin. I pulled my long sleeved shirt tighter to my body, and gaze over the long lake that lay in front of me. The gorgeous blue ripples stride over the water, and I feel the urge to reach out and touch the...paradise. I feel my eyes water. I gently brush the tears away and dab my sensitive eyes. The atmosphere is silent, and I feel nothing. My body felt numb and limp. I could never explain to myself why I kept coming back to this spot. It was nostalgic in a sense, although I myself had never been to this spot. I know well enough about it by stories my mother, my aunts, and my grandmother had told me.

This was the place that my Father revealed himself...as a cold blooded being, as a...vampire.

I bite my lip. I can never understand why I can't say that word, why it can't flow easily off my lips just as any other word in the dictionary. I never quite let myself believe in those beings, even though I myself am of a mixed breed. I taught myself to wean off the habits of the supernatural, switching to perhaps strawberry juice as a quick replacement for blood. It worked quite well, although the taste would never be as much as a rush to me as it would be to a full blooded human. I always feel the urge to bite, such as a teething young puppy.

I think of my family occasionally. Before I decided I didn't belong with them, I quite enjoyed their company. Mother tried to be the best parent she could be, teaching me lessons. Father was an absolute joy. Jacob was...well, he was Jacob. I still feel my heart grow weak at thought of what he could have possibly done with himself after I left. We were each other's lives, simply put. My aunts were amazing, and of course I loved grandma and grandfather.

I can't let them enter my thoughts anymore. I didn't fit in their puzzle, their solitary life. Leaving was the only option, or else I'd die with a life that was forced upon me from the day I was born. I wanted change, the chance to meet new people. If Jacob truly was my soul mate, and if he truly did care for me, he'd would have let me go without a fight. And he did, in a way. I left in the night, leaving everything behind. No extra clothes, no money, and only a few packets of blood Grandfather Carlise brought home from his job.

Here I am today. Only two weeks after my break out, I stand alone. I look as if I had been beaten horribly, but truthfully I am just dirty. I am starving for blood, as I had run out days ago, but that would go away soon enough. I could fight through this mess. My clothes don't quite fit anymore due to the lack of food that had been entering my body lately.

I turn from the lake and slowly walk back to the road, taking short strides and long breaths. It was becoming cold; The trees had already turned to their autumn shades, and the air was thick and windy. I decide I could hitchhike, but honestly I wasn't too keen on getting into a car with strangers. Instead, I duck under a small, stout bush. I curl into a tight ball, attempting to regain warmth back into my blood stream, and gently place my head on the leaves. I whisper a 'Good night' to myself, and let my mind wander into it's dream state.


	2. City Breaking

Morning. I checked my cell phone for the time and date. Seven 'o' two, on June 5th. I brushed myself off, dead leaves floating to the ground gently. Not quite awake, I stumbled out of my one night home, and looked around, hoping no one was there to see me. It was sunny. I tenderly touched my fair skin. A light shimmer reflected, causing me to twich. I had inherited that from my father, although not quite as bad as he had it. He was practically made of glitter when he stepped out into sunlight. I was just a faint sheen, which humans could easily acheve with a slight brush of frosty make up.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, swallowing my surrondings, then grabbed the few blongings I owned at that current moment: a waterbottle and a jacket. I shurgged on the khacki jacket that my mother had given to me, then grabbed the now empty waterbottle and headed south of my little bed. I couldn't believe I had only reached this far in this amount of time. True, I wasn't even close to my home anymore...in fact, if I didn't know any better, I was completely out of state. I had been advoiding using my...abilities to move faster. I figure that if I stop thinking about them at all, they had to go away. What use would it be to have them in my body system? Perhaps they would be washed out, as if they were a toxin...I knew deep in my mind that wasn't possible at all, I just liked to believe that there was a chance for me to be normal, to live an ordinary life like everyone else. Go to high school and meet someone normal that wasn't hiding some sort of secret. My mother seemed to have craved that life when she was younger, but that didn't mean that was my dream.

Traveling was long and tiring of course, and I was lucky Auntie Alice hadn't attempted to track me yet. Honestly in my mind I thought they knew where I was, and where just playing a game, so they could laugh at me when I am forced back into their household. I cringed at that thought. With a slight sigh, I put the hood up on the jacket around my face. It was the only way to hide the shimmering, even though it was fairly cloudy out. It was better safe than sorry.

*************

Around afternoon, I found myeslf directly outside a fast food restraunt. I feel my stomach grumble, and I let out a sigh. I didn't have any money of course, and besides, it wouldn't taste too great to me anyhow. I walked right past, forcing myself to stare ahead. I noticed a change in the enviorment, and in the air. The atmosphere had turned thick and muggy, and I saw what was rural area turn to large buildings and sidewalks. There was people...numerous amounts of people, gathered together. They talked amoungst themselves, and I was constantly being pushed aside by trampling humans

I kept my head forced to the ground, feeling myself blush as a stranger glance at me. I wasn't going to lie, I had become a bit shy. I didn't enjoy talking to others as much as I did when I was little, as if my voice had vanished over time. I knew I should be polite in public, simply saying 'hello' or even 'excuse me' as I bumped into fellow pedestrains. Instead, I refused to talk. I could feel a slight sense of claustrophobia setting in, but I shook it off, and pushed my way through the crowd.

After a long period of shoving and whimpering to myself, I stumbled upon a lone backstreet. I wasn't sure entirely where I was besides going by street names, but I opt to take that route instead of the busy sidewalks. I turned down the street. My Converse were a tiny bit to large for me, and I occasionally tripped on the potholes. I frowned in discontent. The road hadn't been fixed for years. The walk was going to be hard, and I could already feel a migrane setting in. I brushed my curls away from my face with my small left hand.

I felt a hand brush my thigh.

Without thinking, I lunged at the thing behind me.


End file.
